Spolcyk
Spolcyk is an upper-class Steltian and avid collector of Kanohi Masks. History Early Life Similarly to the rest of his kind, he was created by Mata Nui as part of his series of experiments regarding sapient life. He and his kind quickly rose to power, asserting themselves as the dominate race on Stelt. Following the Awakening, however, they were overfilled with pride and turned to infighting. Street wars became common on their homeland, nearly sinking their economy. In an attempt to keep the native from destroying their island, an arena was built to settle their disputes. As time marched on, it was used less for political resolution and more for entertainment. Spolcyk found himself as a lieutenant to the leader of Clan Karata and was assigned as a manager to a Kanohi-crafting guild on the island. This was his first exposure to the concept of Kanohi, and he became fascinated by their abilities. He began watching Maskmakers at work, claiming to be inspecting their craft for quality purposes. After seeing the process in action, he commissioned one of the workers to create a Kanohi for him. After it's completion, he began training with it to understand the mechanisms of their powers. Years later, two individuals walked into his district. One of them appeared to be giving the other a tour, and Spolcyk saw an opportunity to make new customers. Though the guide held little interest in masks, his friend did. The stranger glanced through his wares and decided upon a Crast. Before leaving, he gave his seal to the businessman and requested to arrange a meeting with him at another date and time. As he left, Spolcyk examined the mark and instantly recognized it; it was the seal of the Brotherhood of Makuta. TBW Years later, a thief managed to sneak into his workshop. The individual was in search of a Great Elda among the Steltian's collection for his benefactors, but accidentally tripped an alarm during the theft. The infiltrator attempted to blend in with the Matoran crowd, donning the Elda in the hopes of masking his identity. This backfired as Spolcyk instantly recognized it, igniting a chase between the two. Spolcyk caught him and was about to kill him when he noticed something odd; this "Matoran" had a larger amount of organic tissue than any of his workers. The "Matoran" used the opportunity to wiggle an arm free and jam a dagger into one of his optics. The larger being dropped the little one, screaming in pain as the thief made a run for it. Spolcyk went berserk and resumed the chase, destroying everything that got between him and his prey. The chase ended when the "Matoran" dropped some of the forge's equipment onto him, pinned him down long enough for the intruder to escape. By the time he came to, his chieftain was already at the scene. Looking down upon him, he stripped Spolcyk of his rank and stewardship for his failures and antics. Spolcyk would be "rewarded" for his efforts with a crude and clunky cybernetic eye, to the point that he could only wear it for short periods of time. Spolcyk developed an intense hatred for the saboteur, swearing vengeance upon him and his loved ones. it wasn't long after his demotion that one of his Makuta employers approached him. The Makuta offered his solace towards the Steltian, offering a position in one of his projects. When the former Mask Maker revealed the incident behind his downfall, however, the lord of Shadows took an instant interest in the saboteur. It was then that he confided in the Steltians one of his biggest secrets; the being responsible for Spolcyk's grief was created by the Makuta (or so he claimed). He had escaped years prior from his containment cell and vanished, presumed to have drowned to his doom during the chaos until now. This revelation drove the businessman over the edge and he pinned the Makuta to the wall, berating him. The Makuta retorted by using his Rahkshi powers to subdue the beserker, warning him to never pull off such a stunt ever again. He then made another offer; bring the escapee to him- alive and functional- and he shall live like a king. After some consideration, Spolcyk happily agreed to the terms. TBW Abilities and Traits TBW Mask and Tools As an avid collector of Kanohi, he has amassed himself a large collection of them. Appearances * You Don't Belong Here (Upcoming) Trivia * Spolcyk's name was suggested by Cap, deriving it from the word "Cyclops". This would allude to the eventual lost of his eye. Category:Steltian